


Babysitting Duties

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Elycia has her favorite babysitters (so does Gracia).
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Babysitting Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).



It shouldn't be telling that Elycia has favorite babysitters for the times when Gracia has to go out.

Not that she goes out all that often but sometimes, she does need a little time to herself.

And while Elycia can stay with the neighbor sometimes, that isn't always for the best - being that Mrs. Stunkel was an elderly woman and Elycia could be a very rambunctious girl.

But there is a list of numbers for Gracia to call if she needs help - with Elycia, with plumbing, with the furnace, home repairs, lawn work, whatever she needs.

Sometimes she calls one of those numbers:

Major Armstrong is one of Elycia's favorite babysitters. He always brings art supplies and they proudly show off their creations when Gracia returns.

Winry Rockbell is another favorite and a plus is the pie or cookies or whatever she and Elycia have baked whenever Gracia comes home.

Colonel Mustang - Roy - is an awkward but beloved member of the household. He tells Elycia stories about her beloved father and if when he leaves, his eyes are a little bit red, well, Gracia is too polite to mention it.

Sciezca brings a armload of books and she and Elycia read and discuss them.

Gracia wouldn't trade them for anything.


End file.
